Phantom Tennis Player
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: New school, new life. Or so what our favorite basketball player believes. No one really knows about his past from his previous school. But as he ventured with his new team & friends, the past began to unravel itself & hunt him.
1. The Meeting Of The Two Geniuses

**Chapter 1:**

**"The meeting of the two 'geniuses'."**

* * *

Kuroko Teatsuya, a teal- haired young man, entered his new school. Seigaku Middle School. He continued to walk until he was abruptly stopped by a green-haired teen that was probably in same age as him seeing his 'short' height.

''You.'' the green-head called.

''Me?'' Kuroko pointed at himself.

''Who else idiot?''

Well, that was first. No one can absolutely see him on their first meeting.

''The tree...'' Kuroko replied, showing no emotion at all.

Echizen Ryoma, the green-head, leaned on a tree. Damn! He had no idea where his classroom is! He searched for a near student. Pang! He saw a teal-head. He called the said teal-head.

''Me?''

'Is he an idiot?' Ryoma thought.

''Who else idiot?''

''The tree...'' the teal-head replied.

That irked him. His vein almost pop.

''Tell me what class areyou...'' Echizen demanded.

''Class ** '' Kuroko replied.

''Same. Tell me where's the classroom.'' Ryoma said as he picked up his things.

Kuroko widened his eyes in realization. Is the curse of having 0% presence have been broken? He was talking with someone right now casually. This school is different.

.

.

.

.

.

Or maybe not...

After giving the green-head directions, he stared at the blue sky. New school, New life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or that is what he believes.

As soon as he arrived at his classroom, Kuroko spotted an empty seat beside the young man he had met earlier. He quickly settled in.

''Okay! I'm ...''

Now, our two players were not really listening in class, both were at their 'La La La Land' or thinking something such as their future in this new school they've entered.

''Class, you're dismissed.'' the teacher said.

With that, the student's began to crowd at the exit/s of the classroom. Ryoma started to pick up his things & started to head out just then,

''Domo. Echizen Ryoma-kun desu ne?'' Ryoma recognized the one who called him as the teal idiot from earlier.

''And you are?'' Ryoma raised a brow. He never got to know this kid's name (Nami: Kid? Hey...) neither heard of it during the class.

''Oh... I never got to introduce myself during class.''

''Why's that?'' Ryoma stared at him for a while.

''They forgot...''

''Forgot what?''

''They forgot about me...''

''Wha-?'' That was unexpected. Really, that was **reaaaaallly** unexpected. Who could forget a human nowadays?

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"?" Ryoma stared the boy for a moment.

"My name... You were asking for it right?" Kuroko asked.

Ryoma nodded, still a lil' dumbstruct.

"So, nice to meet you, Echizen-kun" Kuroko bowed politely.


	2. Belittlement

_Nami: Kore wa Nami desu! And here come's another chapter of Phantom Tennis Player!_

_Hikari: Nami, does this story's plot will gonna follow the anime or manga?_

_Nami: *sips coffee that magically appeared* Dunno._

_Hikari: Oh I see! Wait?! What do you mean by dunno?!_

_Nami: Just writing the scene that my brain's sending on my imaginary world... The world you are in, Hikari._

**_dISCLAIMER:_**

_Nami: Plug-in! Hikari! Transmission!_

_Hikari: So many viruses! *gasps* (currently at Cyberworld)_

_Nami: Delete the viruses that's keeping me from owning KHR!_

_Hikari: Baka Nami! You sent me at a wrong Net City! We're suppose to conquer Kuroko no Basuke and Prince of Tennis!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Belittlement

''Basketball? Impossible indeed.'' Ryoma stated bluntly. However, Kuroko wasn't fazed with it.

''Sorry to say, Echizen-kun... I'm used to that kind of bluntness..''

''Your face explains everything.'' Ryoma said.

''Hey! You're Echizen from class _, right?'' a young man behind them said.

''Who are you?'' Ryoma turn around. Who was this kid again?

''Seeing that bag... You're joining the tennis club, right?'' the 'stranger' asked.

''Um, excuse me?'' Kuroko suddenly join in the conversation.

''Woaahh! Who the hell are you?!'' the unnamed lad exclaimed.

''Kuroko Tetsuya desu. If I'm not mistaken, you are Horio-kun,ne?'' Kuroko politely said.

''Hah! Even a nobody knows about me~'' Kuroko twitched involuntarily as he heard the word 'nobody' directed to him. ''I guess I, Horio-sama, is great! I have two years experience of tennis after all!'' Horio boasted. ''Have you guys heard that this school's tennis is strong? If I, Horio with 2 years experience of tennis, will join the tennis club, Seigaku's tennis club will be invisible!'' Horio kept on blabbering stuff.

''Let's leave him...'' Ryoma said and Kuroko nodded. A few minutes later, Horio finally noticed that Ryoma and Kuroko already left him.

''Ah! Those two dared to ignore this great Horio~!''

''Ow'' Kuroko whimpered as he stumbled back. ''Oops.. Sorry kid... Didn't see you.'' a tall student with black hair that's standing up said. ''It's okay, sempai.'' Kuroko said as he dusted himself. The tall upperclassman turned to Ryoma, noticing the tennis bag that the first year was carrying. ''That's a big bag you're carrying..'' the upperclassman said. Ryoma glared at him. ''I dont like your look..'' the upperclassman said. ''But since you're a freshman, I'll let you off the hook this time..'' With that the tall upperclassman walked away.

''It's just like Seigaku to have nice facilities!'' Horio said. 'Since when did this anno-' Ryoma and Kuroko thought but was interrupted by Horio's loud voice. ''Ah?! The regulars are having a practice game with other schools, you said!?'' ''Hn. Most freshmen are gone right now. Registration is moved tomorrow.'' a fellow freshman named Kachiro said.

A minute later, 2 juniors arrived. The two juniors got Horio, Kachiro and another freshman, Katsuo play their dirty game of Hit the Can.

Few minutes later..

''Ah! The can is so small!'' Katsuo said. ''It's impossible to hit them!'' Kachiro said. ''Ha! You two watch! I, Horio with two years experience of tennis, will show you how it is done!'' Horio bragged but at the end he didn't hit one can down, the last ball almost did but that didn't matter anyway. ''No way!'' Horio exclaimed. ''Told you...'' the two freshmen said. ''Too bad about the last ball kid...'' the junior, Ikeda, said. His fellow junior smirked. ''Too bad, huh?'' Horio sighed as the three of them (him, Kachiro and Katsuo) reached for their wallets and pulled out 200 yen(s).

''Huh? You must have misunderstand us, freshmens.'' Arai, the other junior said. ''Look.'' Ikeda picked up the can and turn it around to show a label that said 200 yen for one free ball. 500 for ten balls. ''Now that's a total of two thousand fo-'' Arai got interrupted by Kuroko, who suddenly shouted, ''Cheaters! That can has stones in it!''

'He knew about it?!' Ryoma stood there speechless. But a few minutes later, he regained his cool chilling character. ''W-what?! How dare you accuse your sempai like that!'' Ikeda stuttered a little. ''You! Green-haired shorty! Why don't you try it? Prove it to us that there are rocks inside the can!'' Arai said, pointing at Ryoma, who smirked and said, ''It'll be an honor..''

''It's impossible, Echizen!'' Horio cried out. ''There's no way you can hit tha-'' He shut up as soon as Ryoma hit the cover of the can with 100% accuracy, as result the result of it, rocks or pebbles were seen inside. ''You said something?'' Ryoma raised a brow. ''N-nothing.''Horio denied quickly and turned to the can and said, ''AHHH! Sempai-tachi are cheating!''

Kuroko watched in awe at Ryoma. 'Even though he's short. He has skills and talents. He's observant as well, considering how he aimed and knew that there were rocks inside the can.' Kuroko thought. 'I wonder how far will he grow (not the height)? He's so lucky to have skills and talents. Unlike me, I have nothing.' Kuroko smiled sadly. 'I just hope he won't become like 'them'.'

Ryoma noticed the smile that Kuroko gave off. 'Hm? I wonder what's wrong..' the green-haired lad wondered. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a pretty loud voice behind him.

''Arai! Ikeda! Just because the regulars are not here, you can do whatever you want and bully the freshmen.''

''Momo!''

''We'll be going, Momo!'' the two juniors said quickly. Ryoma went to keep his racquet but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. ''Oh? Who told you you can go? Have a match with me!'' 'Momo'-guy said. ''Don't go regreting this then, sempai.'' Ryoma smirked.

.END OF . BE CONTINUED.

Another short chapter *sigh* but at least it's longer than the others... I think?

Review.

Pweattty pweeattyy pweeeaasseee?

AN #2 (May 13): Hello! Did you wonder why the two started to speak about basketball at the very top or the very first line of the chapter in the story (I'm talking about Kuro & Ryo)? Hahahaha! I forgot to type it! But... Would you like me to add those scenes in these chapter? Or would you prefer this chapter to be untouched and remain as it is right now?

Please tell me through a review! If majority wants the supposed-to-be scenes here then I'll edit this chapter! If majority don't wanna then I wont! I'll just find a way to add it into the next chapter that I am working and thinking on.

Sorry for Kuroko and Ryoma's OOCness. *bows*


End file.
